Why Me?
by Tianimayteller
Summary: Someone come's back from Nell's past and threatens her and everyone she love's what can Callen and the team do to help her and will they be to late. Start's of at kill House then flicks to Unwritten Rule 5x04 before we get to Nell's Past
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Edmund don't move" I heard Kensi yell, i felt him push my body in front of him blocking him self i felt the gun pressing into my shoulder.

I looked seeing Kensi and Deeks coming down the stairs a few seconds later so were Sam and Callen

"I don't have the shot"

"I don't either"

"Do you?" Edmund asking pushing me forward "I didn't think so"

"Edmund" Sam said sounding worried my training started to flick through my head

"Your move" he said

I looked straight at Callen showing him i was good

"No it's not" I jumped lifting my hands up demaging the gun and dropping to the ground i heard the gun's go of then a body hit the ground behind me.

I sighed taking a deep DEEP breath in

"You okay?" I heard Deeks ask

I sighed again standing up "Yeah" Everyone came down the stairs standing in front of me

"That has got to be the first and last time a hostage has ever demaged her captor during a stand of" I seen Deeks hand come up top my left

"That was awesome" I gave him a slight smile giving him high five "How did you do that?" I smiled looking up at Callen

"I trusted my training" He smiled looking at Sam then at everyone else

"Come here" Kensi said wrapping her arm around my shoulder pulling me outside giving me a hug.

**Later that night when we all had finished our paper work**

"You did a great job today team, I think it's time for you all to have a small holiday I will see you bright and early Monday morning" Everyone turned looking at Hetty confused

"Ahh Hetty" Deek's said stopping her from walking away "Are you giving us the reset of the week of?"

"Yes Mr Deek's I am giving you the reset of the week of, you need it maybe re group have some outside work team bounding"

"Well i guess we can bond over a few beers what do you think guys" Deek's said half walking towards the exit he was looking at me i smiled at we all started to leave

"I'm down Eric already left which he is my ride so i kind of need a ride" Kensi throw her arm over my shoulder

"I got-" Hetty cut her of

"Before you all leave Mrs. Jones can i speak with you?" I stopped as everyone did

"Ahh yeah of course" I turned back to the guy's "You guy's go have fun I'll get a cab home see you all on Monday"

"Nell I'll wait in my car for you, don't rush the bar isn't to far from here" I smiled

"Thank you Agent Callen" He smiled grabbing my bag and walking away.

I quickly turned walking into Hettys office

"Miss Jones please sit" I looked confused but sat down "I got the report back from everyone today, you did good" I smiled

"Thank you Hetty"

"I was wondering if you maybe would like more training you have the basics of field work but would you like more training to better prepare you?"

"Really? Like Agent training?"

"Yes miss Jones, it may take a few month's to get it sanctioned because that comes from a little higher then me but i will make sure that you get your training"

"Thank you Hetty"

"Have a good night miss Jones"

"You to Hetty" I stood up smiling and walking out

As i walked out i seen Callen's car i quickly moved to it getting in

"Thank you for waiting Agent Callen"

"No problem Nell, and Call me G or Callen outside work" I smiled nodding "So how was your talk with Hetty?"

"Good, thank yo-" I stopped hearing my phone start to ring i quickly dug around my bag grabbing it out, the ID was blocked

"Hello?"

"Nell Jones?"

"Who's asking?"

"Hi Nell it's Jason, Jane's brother" I smiled shocked

**Callens pov**

"Hello?" It was silent "Who's asking?" I sat up a little straighter watching Nell's face she smiled relaxing me a little "Hi wow long time... Yeah I can do that, it may take an hour i have to go home and get changed and catch a cab-"... "Okay that sounds great i'll see you in 45" She smiled hanging up

"You need me to take you home?" She smiled

"Yes please Age- i mean G"

"It's fine Nell maybe we can all catch up for a few drink's tomorrow" She smiled nodding

"That would be good maybe get dinner and then we can get some drinks"

"I'll let the guys know the plans"

"Great" The car was silent the reset of the ride to Nell's. Once we pulled in the drive Nell Spoke up

"Callen... ahh about the other day with the kiss-" I quickly cut her of

"You don't have to Nell i get it you don't feel the same way" I felt me ego take a hit

"No, no i do feel the same way" She turned her body so she was facing me "I do i feel the same way, i haven't said anything to you because i thought that you regretted it that maybe it was one of those stupid moment things" I shook my head at her

"No Nell i like you... I like you a lot i wanted to kiss you, your beautiful and smart and funny, ive liked you for a long time i've just never acted on it"

"Callen i've had feelings for you since we first meet I knew you guys all thought i was a bit of a bitch-"

"Not a bitch Nell"

"A pusher how's that?" i smiled nodding "You know what forget it... do you wanna have dinner with me Saturday night, the thing that call was about is for the reset of this week but maybe i could eat before" i smiled watching how nerves she looked asking me... she has more gut then i do

"I would like that pick you up here on saturday at 6?"

"Sound's good" She slowly got out of the car and moved towards the door.

Just Do it Callen.

I jumped out of the car running over to, i spun her around and pulled her against my body and putting my hand on her cheek. As i kissed her the electric shock that when through my body shocked me for a second almost making me stumble back. it seemed to shot straight throw his body down to his toes. I pressed my lips more firmly against hers. She kissed me back harder. I slowly pulled my lips away from hers instantly wanting to kiss her again, i lent down giving her one last kiss. I slowly stopped back smiling at her.

"Wow" She whispered

"My words exactly" She smiled taking a deep breath in licking her lips

"I have to ask... is this you trying to get a one night stand maybe a friends with benefits because if it is-" I cut her of kissing her again

"Does that kiss feel like i'm trying to just have sex with you?"

"No" She whispered

"Because i'm not, i'll see you Saturday night for dinner, wear whatever you are going to wear for your after thing i'll drop you of there after dinner" She smiled leaning up as high as she could kissing me, i lent down a little to help her.

"Can't wait for Saturday" She whispered as she walked inside closing the door.

Saturday night

I pulled into Nell's Drive way seeing her sitting in her porch swing with her eyes closed listening to her Ipod. I got out of the car and walked towards her, before i got to her to even let her know i was here she spoke

"Hi G" I laughed shaking my head.

She opened her eyes smiling at me "How did you know it was me?" She smiled blushing

"That's for me to know" She stood up putting her Ipod in her bag "And for you to find out" Nell stepped forward putting her hands on my chest

"Oh really '_Miss i can't lie to Agent Callen' _" She smiled

"I never said i was lying to you i just said i was waiting for you to use your detective skills and see if you can figure it out"

"Your evil" She laughed making me smile

"60% devil 40% Angel" She reached up kissing my lips shocking me for a second how did she reach?

I pulled back after the kiss seeing the the heels she was wearing

"Those look hot on you" I pointed out, she giggled making me smile

"They better be they cost more then you and i get paid in a year together"

"What the hell Nell?" She laughed walking towards my Jag "Why would you buy shoes you can afford"

"I didn't" She said as she got in the car

I quickly ran around the car getting in

"What do you mean you didn't?"

"Hetty gave them to me when she found out what i do after work she told me that they would look perfect"

"Wait a minute Hetty gave you a pear of shoes to borrow?"

"No" She shook her head again

"That's kind of unfair why does she let you keep the cool clothes" She laughed

"Would you like to see if you can fit my heels Agent Callen" she took them of showing me how small her feet where

"Okay i couldn't fit my toe in there if i tried" She laughed putting it back on.

Once we pulled up to the restaurant i heard Nell gasp

"You okay?"

"Why did you come here?"

"I had dinner with kensi last night after drinks and she told me about this place she said its amazing even has live entertainment"

"You told kensi about us?"

"No i told kensi i had a date and she told me about this place"

"That sneaky agent"

"What?" i was confused now. she slowly got out of the car and walking around to me

"She sent you here because she knows i _work_ here... shes using me as a spy"

"You work here... Are you having money problems cause i can-"

"No, no god no, after i get paid i have money left over to last me while honestly i'm fine with money. Just wait till after dinner and you will find out what it is I do" I looked at her confused but nodded smiling.

We walked inside and sat down, our waitress for the night came over smiling... shes the new girl only been here a few days Alexa i think her name was

"What can i get you"

"Beer for me and" Callen looked up at me

"Same" She nodded not taking her eyes on G "WOW" i said once she was gone

"What?"

"You didn't see that" Callen shook his head "Her eyes were boring into you, if she looked any harder i was worried she was gonna kill you with her eyes" Callen snorted rolling his eyes

"No she wasn't... you a bit jealous there Nell" I laughed shaking my head

"Me?" I laughed "Why would i be... your here having dinner with me not her. I'm the one that got to kiss you half an hour ago, not her. I'm the one that get's to kiss you at the end of the night"

"You think this date will go that good that you will get a kiss goodnight" i smiled seeing jason walking towards us

"Who said it had to end at a kiss" I jumped up hugging Jason. I could see the shocked look on Callen's face "Jason hi how are you"

"Nell its's good to see you, sorry i wasn't there to pick you up on Thursday night Jane went into labor and you know with out Steve she needed me."

"Why didn't you call and tell me" i was pissed now

"She asked me not to."

"She had no right to do that, that baby is just apart of me apart of my brother i have more right to see that baby then you do"

"I know how you feel Nell-" I cut him of

"No you don't you don't know anything you don't know the pain he went through you don't know the pain i go through every god dam day knowing i never got to say goodbye because your stupid friend wouldn't let me see him because i look like him" I pushed Jason away he quickly stepped forward slapping me in the face i seen Callen stand up out of the corner of my eye making Jason step back a little. I quickly moved stopping Callen.

"Nell moved please"

"G it's fine he forgets who owns this place. Jason your fired don't EVER step foot back in my restaurant or my club or i will have you arrested for assault. I'll send you, your check in the mail" i seen a few of the security guards from next door "Keith, Dylan get him out of here"

"Yes Miss Jones" The both grabbed each arm dragging him out

"Nell are you okay" G grabbed my face gently looking at my cheek.

I smiled looking up at him "Yeah not the first time i've been slapped in the face i have 9 other brother's and sisters"

Callen lightly pressed on my cheek "I didn't know you had such a big family" i smiled nodding

"Yeah 7 out of the 11 of us are adopted, my br-" I hissed at the pain when he pushed harder on my cheek "Oww"

"Sorry" We both moved sitting back down "Keep talking i wanna hear the rest" i smiled nodding

"My brother an i are adopted he was 5 and i was about 6 months old our birth dad did a runner when he found out mum was pregnant with me and when i was 6 months old my birth mother couldn't look after us so she put us in the system Cody and Anna got us when i was 2 and they never gave us up. 17 years later i had 8 brothers and 2 sister's"

"What's up with this Jane girl is she one of the foster kids?"

"Short story. No Steve and Jane meet in high school got together and got married they moved here. Steve opened up this place he always loved cooking he made the most amazing tonight me everything he know's. When i graduated high school he told me to move to L.A to be closer to him" I laughed shaking my head when i felt tears roll down my face "He wanted me to run this place for him while him and Jane went on holiday wanted me to run next door make sure they were doing everything he wanted. They were sound proofing it" Callen nodded smiling at me giving me strength to keep going

"when he came back he told me where he really went... thing is i'm a computer nerd i knew there was something wrong with him he was my best friend i know everything" We both laughed smiling "Wow i said short and this isn't short... Short Steve died 3 months ago Jane was 5 months pregnant, when he died she wouldn't let me see my brother apparently we looked to much alike. She cremated him scatted half of his ashes were they got married and told me to scatter the reset. A few day's later i ended up seeing her at his lawyers we were finding out what he wanted in his will.

He left these places to me" I smiled looking around "He knew i could look after this place like he always wanted. He left me a letter asking me to look after it for him and when his child got old enough i would give him or her a job show him or her what he showed me. 3 months later and where here... haha look i just gave you some of my life story in 6 minutes"

"I could give you mine in less time... but i'm sure you know ti all by now" i blushed looked down

"Sorry"

"Don't be i know Hetty tell's you everything, your like the younger version of her" I smiled looking up at him

"Really?"

"Yeah you just need to learn to kick people's ass" I smiled remembering what Hetty was looking into doing for me "So you gonna tell me what else you do here that thing you were going to show me after dinner" i smiled laughing

"WE haven't had dinner yet though"

"I'm not hungry?" I laughed shaking my head

"Fine, come on we have to go over to the bar area" I grabbed his hand and started to drag him towards the bar as we got closer we could hear the sound of someone singing.

"When i moved here i told Steve about my idea of having live entertainment like the old day's we always loved the old fashion movie's were restaurants had singer's he loved the idea and hired me to sing"

"You sing?" He sounded shocked

"I do he hired me until i got the job at NCIS"

"So does that mean your going to sing" I nodded

We both sat down at the bar smiling and talking until the girl finished i jumped of my seat and quickly moved to the small stage.

"Hi guy's hope you enjoy" I picked up the gitar to my left and started playing

I like being independent

Not so much of an investment

No one to tell me what to do

I like being by myself

Don't gotta entertain anybody else

No one to answer to

But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold

Someone to give me their jacket when its cold

Got that young love even when we're old

Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand

Pick me up, pull me close, be my man

I will love you till the end

So if you're out there I swear to be good to you

But I'm done lookin', for my future someone

Cause when the time is right

You'll be here, but for now

Dear no one, this is your love song

I don't really like big crowds

I tend to shut people out

I like my space, yeah

But I'd love to have a soul mate

God will give him to me someday

& I know it'll be worth the wait

So if you're out there I swear to be good to you

But I'm done lookin', for my future someone

Cause when the time is right

You'll be here, but for now

Dear no one, this is your love song

But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold

Someone to give me their jacket when its cold

Got that young love even when we're old

Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand

Pick me up, pull me close, be my man

I will love you till the end

So if you're out there I swear to be good to you

But I'm done lookin', for my future someone

Cause when the time is right

You'll be here, but for now

Dear no one, this is your love soooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng" I finished putting down the guitar.

I seen Callen smiling at me. I sang a few more songs then moved towards him.

"So what did you think?"

"Your voice is... it's beautiful Nell never heard anyone like it" I smiled blushing

"Thank you."

"You wanna get out of here? i know this really nice place not far from here" I smiled nodding

**Please review tell me what you think first NCIS story trying to get use to it :)**


	2. You Love Me?

Chapter 2

****Unknown amount of time since Dinner months maybe?****

The only thing standing in the way of Oscar and getting away with the 70 million Dollars-"

"Is Nell" Sam finished for me.

I quickly turned walking out of the room i grabbed my jacket my phone and throw the keys at Sam

Once we got in the car i quickly called Nell

"Hello"

"Nell you still at Garret's office?"

"Yeah i'm here with Eric" I looked at Sam rolling my eyes _Girl's with Guns_

"Hey listen is Oscar still there?"

"Ahh yeah... looks like he's getting ready to leave"

"Do not let him leave do you understand"

"Got it" She hung up making me sigh

"G seriously with this is all over your going to tell me what's going on with you and Nell" i looked at him confused hiding what i was really thinking _Oh shit_

"What are you talking about Sam there's nothing going on with Nell and I"

"Yeah if that's what you keep telling your self but G ive noticed something different in you lately you seem... happier less lone wolf and i see the way you look at Nell so either you like her and you haven't told her yet or you and Nell have been having a thing for awhile now and haven't told anyone yet" Before i could say anything back my cell rang

"Nell?'

"No it's Eric look Oscar just smacked Nell down with his bag he's heading to the parking lot Nell's chasing after him" i growled the Same time Sam speed up.

As we pulled into the parking lot we heard a gun shot, quickly pulled to a stop seeing Qscar to our left and Nell was coming down the stairs i smiled at here showing her without saying how proud of her i was

"Put the bag down, turn around... keep your hands up" Sam quickly hand cuffed him "Well done" Sam smiled and Nell

"Thank's"

"We may have to let you out a little more often" She laughed smiling holstering her gun

"Nice work partner" We both looked up seeing Eric and two of the other guy's "She's my partner" We both heard him whisper

***Later back at OSP***

As we walked down the hall to our desk we seen Kensi and Deeks packing there stuff up

"Hey girl we heard you got some moves"

"Ha yeah" They high fived

"Well done Miss Jones, you did good today"

"Thank you"

"We should probably have an operational debriefing... that doesn't mean we can't have it over a few beer's... Sam" He smiled nodding i looked over at Eric and Nell

"Will go grab our stuff" They both turned leaving.

We all started to leave when we seen Hetty with her hand out.

Deeks slapped it _Oh your in trouble now_

"Gimmie' some sugar" she looked down at her hand then back up and Deeks

"The key Mr. Deeks"

"Really"

"You can donate your organs when your no longer working here"

"But Hetty i just got her... and she's so beautiful... and you don't really care" He lifted his key to her 'For the record this sucks"

"Dooley noted Mr. Deeks Dooley noted

***Next Morning Nell's POV***

I woke up groaning at the pain in my head i went to role over into my pillow i gasped sitting up reaching for my gun until i realized it was Kensi

"God what did we do last night?"

"I don't know" She groaned rolling into a pillow "Last i remember" She started to mumble "We were having a few drink with the guy's" i gasped

"Tell me i didn't drunk dial or text last night?" When i have a little to much to drink i tend to drunk dial... ALOT

"Sorry Nell" She rolled over throwing her leg's out of my bed. "I don't know what to tell you I tried to stop you but your mean when you've been drinking"

"Your a special agent" I half screamed "You can take my phone of me without even trying" I groaned getting out of bed and following her to the kitchen as she made coffee

"But it's so much more fun watching you call people"

"Ahhhh" I dropped my head on the kitchen island crying in pain when it made my head hurt

"Come on Nell it's can't have been that bad and I'm sure they will laugh it of and think it's a joke, or maybe they haven't checked there voicemail's yet maybe just maybe you didn't actually call anyone" I groaned looking back up at her

"Kenz" I rolled my eyes at her

She opened her mouth to say something but the knock at the door stopped her

"You expecting anyone?" Kenz asked. I shook my head getting up.

I walked to the door opening it slightly keeping the latch on... really need a peephole.

I gasped seeing Eric, Deeks and Callen standing there

"Ahh hi guy's, one second" i closed the door taking the latch of i quickly opened the door taking a step back inviting them in "What bring's you all here at" i looked up at me clock on the wall "oh crap 3 o'clock in the afternoon?"

"You told us to meet you here" Deek's said walking over to kenz "Fern how you doing baby girl" He sound loudly "Owww" She punched him hard in the arm

"When did i say that?" Everyone turned looking at me confused

"You text us all this morning telling us to meet at your place for a family meeting, bring coffee and donuts.

I laughed turning to Kenz "You must remember because i don't eat Donuts so i'm guessing what ever i said you were helping me" She smiled shurrugging and grabbing a few of the donuts

"Here" Eric said handing me him phone showing the text

"M_eet at my place at 3 bring Coffee and Donuts... need to talk Nell"_ No, no no no no "No, no, no, no, no" I looked around for my phone Mekenzi Blye were the hell is my phone" i spun around glaring at her

"Ahh i don't know"

I turned looking at Callen "Already Dialling '_Thank you' _I mouthed

He smiled nodding.

_'I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed,'_ Everyone looked at me confused_ 'get along with voices inside my head,' _I walked towards the kitchen hearing it get louder_ 'your trying to save me stop holding my breath' _i opened my fridge seeing it sit there '_yeah you think i'm crazy but that's not fare'_

"Crap" I looked through seeing 6 call's to Callen all answered and the text i sent to everyone. I looked up at Callen seeing him looking at me he looked me over smiling, I blushed turning away from him hoping he didn't see it.

I looked down at what i was wearing realizing i was in one of his shirt's.

Crap i really hope no one reailze's. i seen my washing sitting in the basket from the day before i quickly grabbed a pair of my beach shorts and put them

I heard the knock at the door

"Come in" i called i knew it had to be Sam he was the only one left. I smiled as he came in with a plate of food.

"Hi guy's "Here Nell Michelle made these for you as a thank you" I looked inside the box seeing my favorite chocolate chip muffins

"YAY" i squeaked taking the box from him hugging him "Tell he thank you defiantly worth the time and money"

"Money i thought you told you found someone trying to get rid of them online?" Sam asked

"I may have lied a little" I started to walk into the kitchen when i seen my muffins been taken out of my hands, i watched them every where they went left right up down behind his back my eyes tried to follow.

"Nell how much did those books cost?"

I grumbled still trying to see my muffins "Sam it's fine seriously"

"What book's?" Callen asked

"1813 First Edition Pride and Prejudice books... i don't know how i believed that someone was just giving them away"

"I'm a god liar but Sa-"

"Wait a minute" i turned looking at Callen he walked over to my book shelf scanning it quickly

"G no" I said quickly walking over to stand in front of him

"They were your ones then ones that-?" I shrugged looking down at the muffins

"G what's going on" Sam asked

"Not my story'

"Nell?" I looked up at Sam feeling a tear roll down my cheek

"Dam you G Callen" I looked over at Sam "The book's were mine" Sam looked shocked so did everyone else "When you told me the story about Michelle and how her dad would read those books to her and how you wanted to give them to her i knew they would be better to go to someone who i would know would take care of them and would love them"

"Why do i feel like there's more"

"There isn't more"

"Nell" Callen whispered

"Fine they were my birth mother's when she dropped my brother and i of outside some church they were in the bag. my brother and i hated them but we kept them, any way if my brother was still around and i told him the same story he would have told me to give them to you."

"What about the money"

"I got them cleaned and i got the page's checked and fixed if needed"

"That's so sweet of you Nell" i looked around seeing Kens head on Deeks shoulder

Sam walked over hugging me "You didn't have to do that" i smiled hugging him back "We would have found them some how"

"Sam i looked to see what those are worth to buy you don't want to know how much they cost"

"How much where they?" Deeks asked

"_75_"

"hundred" Deeks said sounding shocked

"No... Thousand" Eric spat his drink across the room

"Eww Eric clean that up"

"75.000 Dollars you gave us books that look like that they were read once that are worth 75 thousand" I shrugged "You an idiot" He hugged me again

"That's not nice big bully" I punched him in the arm

"Oww" He started rubbing his arm like i actually hurt him

"You remind me of my brother's" I turned heading towards the kitchen

"How many brother's do you have Nell?" Deeks asked

"Eight" i lent into the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. I heard someone choke

"You have eight brother's?" Sam asked I seen everyone but Kensi and Callen have the look of shock on there face.

"Yep eight brothers two sisters"

"How is there so much that we don't know about you?" He asked

"Because you never ask, not that it matter's to me any way you don't have to ask about my family... i keep that stuff to my self"

"What are there names?" Deeks asked

"Well... there's _Steve_," I felt my self feeling sad but i pushed it away and carried on "Alex, Mark, Allan, Lewis Charlie then the twins Dax and Driver then Me, Molly and then my 14 year old sister Noah"

"Wow?" Deeks said

"Yeah i've heard that before."

"So have you figured out why you called us here yet?" Eric asked

I laughed shaking my head "No i must have wanted to tell you all something i just remember don't know what it is

"You started to tell me about this new guy last night"

"What new guy?" Deeks asked standing up straighter he has always been like another brother.

"You said you've been with him for almost a year now and you don't know how to tell him you lo-" I cut her of covering her mouth with my hand

"NO" I shook my head

"_Nell get your hands of my face_"

"Only if you promise not to finish that sentence"

"_Fine_" I smiled taking my hands down "That you love him" I gasped glaring at Kensi

"You love me?"

**Thank you all for the review's i promise to reply to you all personally and thank to you all that are following**


	3. Someones Following Me!

Chapter 3

"You love me?" i spun around looking at Callen

"I knew it!" Sam half yelled

"I... i ahh" i pointed at Callen "Yes" i turned to Sam "Knew what?"

"Wait me first" Callen turned stepping towards me "you love me?"

"I think that's what Kensi said" I turned looking at her

"It's... it's what she told me" I turned back to G but before i could see anything he had his hands on my face pulling me to his lips, i gasped closing my eyes, i felt a smile spread across his face.

Him kissing me never sises to amaze me, his lips can feel so gentle but you can feel the want a need from him, he always shows you how much he really cares.

We pulled back slightly when we both realized we needed air... and that people were watching. I slowly turned around looking at everyone.

I felt Callen's arms wrap around my waist

"You two... G. Callen and Nell Jones, Agent and Analyst. Wow talk about opposites attract"

"Hey!" I glared at Deeks

"Sorry Nell I didn't mean it the way it sounded i meant it in a good way"

"Well it didn't sound that way to me either" Sam said

"Look i didn't mean it that way it's just different i thought Nell would end up with Eric"

"Well you are wrong, i thought Kenz should have been with Callen because there both closed of to every one but you don't see me shocked that shes screwing you"

I turned walking away from them all i felt Callen trying to grab my shirt... his shirt but i shook my head.

"Nell" Deeks Called

"Leave me alone Deeks"

"I'm sorry"

"I know" I called back "Doesn't make me feel good about being happy and in love"

"Doesn't matter what he thinks Nell" I spun seeing Sam standing there "Come for a walk with me will have a talk"

"Sam-"

"Nell" I laughed

"Can i at least get changed"

"Yeah go on i'll talk to the guys see if i can stop Callen from killing Deeks"

"I'm not upset i just don't get why he can't be happy i've never been this happy in my life"

"Neither has G but will talk over breakfast" i nodded walking to my room

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans and throw on a t-shirt not wanting to put anything hot on

I walked out seeing Deek's and Eric where gone, Callen and Sam where having a silent conversation while Kensi was passed out on my couch

"Where did the boys go?" Callen spun around looking at me

"I told Eric to get Deeks out before he didn't live to have another date with Kensi" G said half smiling at me

"You don't have to do that, i have 7 brothers I can take care of my self with Deeks I walked away because i didn't want to say something i shouldn't you don't have to be mad at him-"

"He upset you"

"He made me Mad i get mad at you all the time but i don't kick you out of my house, i can handle Deeks"

"Nell-" i cut him of glaring at him "Okay"

"G. Callen backs down from tiny little Nell we should take you out into the field with us you can stop him from making stupid discussions"

"Hey" G turned glaring at Sam

"What it's true"

"Yeah shut up, she has to be home buy 6"

"Yes dad" Sam said rolling his eyes

"We have plans"

"We do?" Callen rolled his eyes smiling at me

"Yes dinner date i'm cooking"

"G? cooking? do you know how to cook things with out burning them?" i laughed at the look of shock on his face

"Go before i shoot you with my own gun" Sam laughed practically lifting me over his shoulder and take me out of the house

"LOCK UP IF YOU LEAVE" i called to Callen over my shoulder

"Will do" Sam put me down next to his car door

"Come on get in will get something to eat and go to the beach"

Once we got the food and got to the beach Sam and I sat down on one of the seats

"G told me this is one of your favorite places to come" i looked at Sam confused

"Why did you bring me here though?"

"Cause i knew it was the best place to talk to you"

"About what?"

"About the guy that's been following us since we left the house"

"Where?" I wanted to turn and look but i knew not to

"The guys parked 4 cars down the street, by the look on you face right now he's been following you for awhile" i sighed nodding

"For about a week now, someones been following me i'm not stupid i know there has been someone following me but every day there's a new car. I get the plate and check the system it's always reported stolen. I always lose them before i get to OP'S or sometimes i leave early and the car follows me i got to the mall and i change my car. I pay the security guard there to store a car for me. I go in park me car and head into the mall, i go up to the second floor parking and take the second car leave got to work once i finish i come here change the cars back he starts to follow me again.

I take a different rout every morning. I stopped staying with Callen or let him stay with me because i don't want him to know i don't want him to worry about me, i won't to take care of this guy without involving you all without having to worry you all"

"Nell you should have told us we could have stacked out your house followed him when he started to follow you we could have taken this guy out" His voice started to raise he was getting mad

"I couldn't because he threatened my family my 8 month year old Nephew, the only son to my dead brother, the only thing that i have left of my biological family. Who ever this person is that is following me know's that my two older brother's Alex and Mark are in the Military, that Allan in a cop, Lewis is at UNI, and so on and so on he's knows everything about my family. He's threaten Callen-" Sam tried to cut me of but i stopped him quickly

"I know he can look after him self i'm not ever this person is doesn't want anything from me he want's to scare me and it's working, but will not let this person hurt the people i love because he has a problem with me"

"Nell please shut up for a second" i glared at him for a second but nodded "Tonight you stay with Callen do what ever you both do i'll be outside watching over you both you tell Callen what's really going on and why you have been pushing him away because Nell if you push him to had he will never come back to you"

I felt the tears start rolling down my cheek he pulled me into a hug holding me tight

"He might hate me"

"G love's you Nell and to be honest wit you he may never say those words to you he doesn't know how to say i love you with out it feeling like a lie. You can see it in the way he looks at you at the way he protects you he loves you" I pulled back looking up at him

"I don't expect him to say it to me i don't need him to say it to me"

"Come on i'll take you home we can see if we can get the plate and start looking into this miny case some more" i smiled nodding "There might be something that you over looked give it some fresh eyes" We both got up and headed towards the car. I heard a car start up down the street

"Here we go".

We got in the car and started to drive towards my house.

We had stopped at the lights when we felt someone run straight into the back of Sam's car.

"Shit" We both turned around seeing the car that had been following us since we left the beach he hit us again pushing us more towards the middle of the road, before either one of us could react my side of the car was hit by a car

"Nell?" i heard Sam call before another car hit us making us role over.  
As the car finally stopped i seen Sam unconscious upside down in the car. I seen someone crouch down looking at me.

"Hi Nell" i blinked a few times hoping my blur vision would go away but nothing i couldn't say anything i couldn't move i felt tears start to full "Don't cry Nell Jason will look after you" i gasped as i felt something stab my neck and my vision went black "Night night"

**I know it's short but this story will be kind of short :) i don't want to do a really long one, so there will be at least 3 maybe 4 more chapter's and then finished :) please tell me what you think i love hearing what you all have to say PM's and reviews i promise not to take to long between chapters**


	4. What's The Answer

Chapter 4

**Callen POV**

"Kenz" I shook her arm "Wake up drunk ass" She groaned pushing my arm away

"Five more minutes dad" i laughed pushing her of the couch

"Get up lazy i need your help" She groaned lifting her head looking at me

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"I ahh... IneedyoutohelpmefindanengagementforNell"

"Okay all i heard was engagement and Nell" She sat up looking at me wide eyed "are you going to propose?"

"Yes" She jumped up looking at me gobsmacked

"Kensi Blye speechless never thought it would happen"

"Shut up... if i help you, you have to buy me coffee and donuts cause i already ate all the ones that Deeks brought"

"I'm not surprised he brought a box full of your favorites Get up and i will buy you donuts every morning for a Week"

"Make it a month and you have a deal"

"1 week and i tell Hetty it was my fault you got that wine stain on that dress that you haven't taken back yet"

"You do that and you don't owe me anything"

"Deal" We both shock hands

"Alright give me 10 minutes to have a quick shower i have some spare cloths here"

"Do i wanna know what you and Nell do when two hang out"

"No but the next day we are so hung over we don't remember what happened"

**** 1 Hour later****

"Kenzi we have been looking at rings for hours-"

"Not hours G"

"Okay i know not hours but i really can't find a ring that i think Nell would like"

"It's not about what she will like" i raised my eyebrows at her "Okay it does a little but you have to go of what your gut is telling you if you think it's the ring that shows her how much you love her you get it she won't really care what it looks like she will care that you love her so much that you want to get married and have kids and spend the reset of your life with her"

"I still don't get why she want's to be with an idiot like me"

"Because your charming when you want to be"

"You well i don't know what she did to me cause i think she brain washed me but if Miss world walked past right now i wouldn't even look twice"

"Maybe you should put that in your speech '_Nell oh wise smart Nell you have brain washed me into loving you so will you marry me' _That will go down great

"You don't know she might-" I cut my self of seeing something out of the corner of my eye.

I turned walking towards it

"G?" I motioned with my hand for her to follow me

I looked down seeing the ring "That's the one she would love it"

"What really why that one?"

"Have you ever seen the jewelry that Nell wears?" She shook her head "She has Antique Jewelry she always cherishes things that are old more then things that are new if you look around at everything in her house you will find that everything is pretty much antique, she was born in the the wrong aria"

"You really do love her don't you?" I nodded

"You still haven't told her have you"

"Nope"

"Callen?"

"Don't Kenz i know what your going to say and i want to tell her i really want to but every time i open my mouth I like you comes out"

"What?"

"Say it" I looked at Kenz shocked "Say it now or you will never be able to tell Nell" I paid for the ring and put it in my pocket "G. Callen say it" she puched my arm

"Fine I love Nell Jones" Kenzi smiled giving me the 'I told you so' look "Ahh shit, we never speak of this EV-" i was cut of when Kensi's phone rang

"Sam?" I looked at Kenz confused and felt around for my phone "Yeah he's here" she passed the phone to me shrugging

"Hey Sam you and Nell home"

"G we got into a accident someone took Nell, i'm so sorry."

"Did you call Eric?"

"Yeah he's looking at traffic cameras from the area, who ever it was Nell knew them, i'm on my way to her place she was hiding something from us all" We both hung up

"We have to go" I throw her, her phone and quickly ran to the car

"Callen what's going on?"

"Someone took Nell, we have to head to hers she knew the person that took her"

****Back at the house****

"Sam where are you?"

"Nell's room" He called back

We quickly moved down to the room i got mad when i seen her draws all over the floor

"Before you get mad i had to i had to find where she was hiding the letters"

"She has been threaten from someone for awhile now she only told me he's been following her for the past week, but the person has been threatening her for a month now"

"She never told me. Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"She didn't tell any one they were threatening her family,"

"Did you contact them are they safe?" Kensi said before i could

"I got Eric to look them up her two older brothers were deployed 6 months ago so there safe, the twins are in Europe some school trip her brother is still and UNI and the other one is a cop he can look after him self Charlie is with Nell's parents and little sister Noah, Charlie's a 7 times world champion black belt hes got them covered and Molly is with Nell's Nephew we have someone watching there house... Hetty doesn't think he will go after her family... because they have her" I growled feeling the need to punch someone rising up with in me.

I heard a noise come from the front door. I quickly pulled my gun and so did Sam and Kensi

"Wow i surrender"

"Deeks next time send a warning"

"I did" We heard the noise come from Kensis phone "Not my fault technological is slower then i am"

"What else do you know?" Sam sat there giving me the run down of what Nell had told him

"You been showing her the ways of an agent?" Kensi asked

"Yeah she's been asking me to teach her for while i started to show her all the stuff a few months ago"

"Then she will be fine G if you showed her what she needs to survive then she will be okay" I started to think of all the things that i had showed her when it clicked

"Her earring bar it has a tracker" I quickly started looking around for her tablet "She got it made a few weeks ago she has to turn it on her self" I found it pulling it up "But it can be activated by a code on her tablet"

"Then activate it" I sat there staring at the tablet "G?"

"I don't know how to activate it"

"I'll call Eric" Deeks said

"She wouldn't make it easy for him to hack into she has levels if you know her you can get into it and activate it she told me about it but she told me that i don't need to know till the time comes"

"Then what ever she choose she knew that you could get it"

"Then what the hell is it" I wanted to throw it across the room but Deeks took it of me before i could, i beery my head in my hands

Deeks laughed turning on the screen "Nice picture" i looked up seeing it there's a picture of us both with a mouth full of marshmallows"

I smiled remembering that day

**_Flashback_**

_"Come on you don't tell me anything about your past i get it wasn't the best time of your life but there had to be something that you did that you loved" _

_Callen sat there looking at Nell trying to think of a good time that he had as a kid but nothing came to mind._

_He could see that Nell started to feel bad about bringing up _

Think Callen Think

_It clicked_

_"There was this time one of the girls that was in foster care with me she had this weird thing for marshmallows" Nell smiled sitting up straighter "Any way she got this packet one night she had stole them from the store and we were sitting out back playing fluffy bunny"_

_"You played fluffy bunny?" Nell fell back on the couch laughing at me_

_"Well i couldn't really say no she was 10 and i was 15 i had a heart back then"_

_"Then play it with me now if you had a heart then you have a heart now and i want to play fluffy bunny._

_Nell had gotten 15 in before she couldn't fit anymore and still say fluffy bunny_

_I got 22 in before i couldn't say it any more. I went to spit them all out but she covered my mouth stopping me. _

_She grabbed her phone and practically jumped in my lap_

_"Laulfy honey" Be both laughed taking the picture _

_After we both swallowed them Nell turned smiling at me_

_"So how much did you fit the first time?"_

_"Ahh 7 i think i told her i couldn't fit anymore cause she had fit 8 so i let her believe she beat me" _

_"Softie" she mumbled kissing me quickly before i could say anything_

_**End flashback**_

"I got it" Deeks gave me the tablet i counted 7 marshmallows in my mouth and 8 in hers

"I'm in next level" There was a picture of the entire team on the beach new years eve

**_Flashback_**

_Nell arrived early New year's eve setting up the party on the beach _

_Sam was bringing the wife and kids Kensi was coming with Deeks and Callen was coming later after Eric got here he wanted to be fashionable late, we still didn't know if Hetty was coming _

_Nell had just finished setting everything up when Kensi and Deeks walked down scaring the shit out of her_

_"Oh my god I hate you both"_

_"No you love me and my ruggedly handsome looks" Kenz snorted _

_"Yeah, Right. This place looks amazing Nell did anyone help you"_

_"No... did this all by myself no one wanted to help"_

_"We would have helped" I snorted laugh_

_"No you didn't, and i didn't want to take away all that time that you guys could have been screwing each other" Kensi choked on the beer she started to drink_

_"How did you-"_

_"Know?" She nodded "You have bed head and you have that after sex glow"_

_"I could have just had sex with some guy i just picked up" I snorted _

_"I'm not stupid i seen you both coming you kissed behind the ford XR6 down the street"_

_"Nell Jones knows cars" i smiled grabbing my self a beer._

_Just as i sat down i heard Sam telling his kids to be good and they get ice cream after dinner _

_"Hi Aunt Nell hi Aunt Kenzi Hi Uncle Deeks" i smiled hugging them both _

_"Hi guys, did you bring the goods?" i whispered smiling when they both looked around twice making sure no one was looking before pulling out the envelopes from there coats "Good job let's go stick it under everyone's chair, i decided to do Kensi and Deeks to give them a warning _

_"When the kids tell you to check under your chairs do it they spent a lot of time making these for you guys"_

_"Okay" They both whispered back._

_A few minutes later Eric and Callen turned up the same time. Eric came with his new girl friend kayla_

_****8:30****_

_Everyone was sitting around the fire when Michelle's mum turned up to pick up the kids._

_"Okay guy's before you go one big family photo" We all quickly got into place and Michelle's mum took the picture for us_

_"Thank you. Bye kids"_

_"Bye Aunt Nell thank you for a fun night full of games" i smiled hugging them both_

_"I had fun, good night_

_"G'night"_

_****11:55****_

_"Okay guys since the nanny came and picked up the kids before they could give there gifts i will give them to you for them. Look under your chairs._

_Everyone did at the same time_

_"Okay so the kids made you guys a card each with a voucher on the back when ever you want cash them in"_

_Everyone opened there envelope smiling _

_"I got 3 free hugs" Kensi said smiling_

_"I got 10 minutes of game talk" Deeks said smiling_

_"Callen?" he looked up smiling at me_

_"Nope not telling you all my one that's between me and the kids" I laughed smiling_

_"And what did you two get"_

_"Well i got two night off doing dishes" Sam said laughing "i probably won't have any dishes left when there done" we all laughed smiling _

_"I get 4 good bye kisses when i drop them of at school" I looked at Michelle smiling "I'm not aloud to kiss them outside of school because 'no other mums do it'" we all laughed smiling _

_"What did you get Nell?" Kensi asked_

_"I smiled lifting my hands showing them that my hands were empty "Nothing"_

_"What?" Callen asked shocked_

_"I told them not to worry about me because it wouldn't be a surprise if i knew about it"_

_"We knew about it but we got cards" Sam said_

_"Yeah but they didn't know that, don't worry about it, i have everything i want. Come on it's almost midnight. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. _

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" we all yelled_

**_End Flash back_**

"Why does New years matter to this picture?" Sam asked

"Because my voucher was one candle light dinner with my girl friend Nell Jones"

"My kids knew before i did" I laughed making a circle with two legs and two candles on top

I heard the ding

"Round two over round 3 begins" I looked at the photo smiling

It was of Nell the first time she meet her Nephew Steve Jr

"Is that Nell's Nephew?" Deeks asked

"Yeah this was the first time they meet this ones easy" I moved my finger two the bottom writing

_S.J.J. J_

"Whos S.J.J.J?"

"Steve Johnathan Jones Jr" The tablet binged 3 times then a video popped up of Nell i pushed play

_Hi guys if your watching this means something happened which i guess means either i'm dead or almost dead. I know your probably mad at me for not telling you about my new little friend, and i'm sorry about that, i wanted to tell you but i couldn't tell you with out putting your lives in danger. yes i know stop giving me that look G _I smiled _I know you guys put your lives on the line every day but this is different this is something i did so it's something i have to deal with._

_I love you all so much it hurt's. Sam... Deeks you are both like the extra brother's i'don't need but love any way _They both laughed _Kensi i love you you are my best friend i'm so glad you helped me to learn how to fight because i'm pretty sure that i used some of those moves you teached me on who ever took me. Eric if your there which your probably not your probably at Op's trying to find me, but when you see this best partner ive ever had... only partner but no one could top you. Hetty thank you so much for bring me this amazing family it was the best years of my life working with them... and working with you tell Nate i love him and thank you._

_Last but not least Callen _ Tears started to roll down her face _Be_ _happy no matter what happened to me i knew what would happen if i kept this all from you and i'm okay with it i wish i could have more time to tell you i love you,_ I heard a voice in the back ground of the video _I have to go you just got back from the shop with my favorite Ice Cream and Chocolate._

_Promise me to look after your self _ I looked at her eyes seeing the tears start to fall harder _Promise Callen promise me to look after your self _ 'i promise' i whispered _Good now go turn my tracker on find me and take my body home to my family. The password is 6g25c2013 and look out for Steve for me i love you._

Nell smiled blowing a kiss the tablet went blank and a keypad popped up.

I quickly tipped in the code and it beeped for a second before it started to find where she was.

30 Seconds later it found her

"_156 Laneway Street _That's her bar he has her at the bar"

**Please review tell me what you think there will probably be two more chapter's after this it will be a short one thanks for the reviews it means so much **

**Please review again **


	5. You Ruined My Life!

Chapter 5

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllll, Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll. wake up little Nell" I groaned trying to move around away from the voice in my ear but i couldn't move "Come on Nell just open those eyes"

"Leave me alone" I mumbled i tried to take a deep breath in but felt pain, maybe a rib or two broken

"Why cause your a nice person" He started laughing

"No i'm not nice i fire people cause it feels good" He stopped laughing

"You stupid bitch" He smacked me across the face i cried out in pain "My wife left me" He hit me again "She took my daughter away from because she heard i hit you" He pulled out a gun pointing it at my face "You ruined my life" He turned the gun around smacking me across the face i felt the skin rip and blood came poring out i blinked a few times hoping not to get any blood in my eye

"Leave me alone you crazy son of a bitch" He hit me again making my face turn completely side ways

"Shut up" Jason moved over grabbing another chair and sitting in front of me

"Is this how were going to do this i say something and you hit me" He smiled pulling out a knife

"No, every time you say something i hurt you so you can feel same of the pain that i feel knowing that my wife won't let me see my daughter" His hand came up stabbing straight in the leg

I throw my head back screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"You know what i love about this place now that you have fixed it up" i felt the sobs rack through my body.

"No" i whispered

"You made this place sound proof i could sit here and torture you all day" I screamed again when he pulled the knife out of my leg

"Why me, there has to be someone out there that has done worse things to you then me but you came after me you had this big plan follow me around threaten my family. You did all this knowing that they will find you and you WILL spend the reset of your life in prison, just so you could get revenge on your ex boss i mean come on Jason what is wrong with you in the head that you would come after me?"

He jumped up pushing his chair back, i flinched back away from him "You fucked my life over"

I started to feel my vision go black. I blinked a few times trying to get rid of it

"I didn't do anything Jason... how ever yo..ur life is now what ever it turned out like" i breathed in deeply hoping that i wouldn't pass out i couldn't pass out "It's because of you, your own ch... oose... s"

"Go to sleep bitch" He smacked me across the face again knocking me out cold

****Short time later****

I gasped feeling frozen water run down my face.

I cried out in pain when i realized that there was salt in the water "Ahhhhhhh" i screamed "What. the . fuck. have. you. been watching, how do you know to put salt in water, you don't seem like the kind of person that knows what to do after they take someone"

"You turned me into this person"

"SHUT UP" I screamed at him "You have repeated your self 20 times its driving me insane"

"Don't talk" He swung hitting me

"Or what" i spat out the blood in my mouth "You going to hit me again? you made my car crash i probably have something broken but my leg is in so much pain because you stabbed me oh and don't forget the cuts all over my face oh oh and i almost forgot my jaw feels like its hanging on by a thread, but hey i fired you so deserve everything i get"

"Yeah you do"

"You know what screw you ass hole" He started laughing

"Don't worry sweet heart soon you will begging me to kill you"

"Well then until then... Fuck you" I smiled feeling better that i swore

"Well, well, well little Nell has a potty mouth" i gasped trying to see the face who just spoke

"Who are you" I called

"Your worst nightmare"

Jason came over lifting me of the chair i cried out in pain when i put pressure on my leg

"Your sick" I screamed as he hung we up by my hinds

****Callens POV****

"He has her at her Bar" i dropped the tablet getting up and running to my car, Sam jumped in with me Deeks and Kensi followed behind

"She will be okay G" I ignored it but kept driving "G i know you want to get to her but you can't save her if we crash"

"I have to get to her Sam i have to"

"And we will, i promise with everything i have we will get her back"

"Guy's sorry to interrupt but i'm looking over the club at the thermal images there's 3 body's on that's not moving and two that a circling around the one not moving" You could hear that Eric wasn't saying something

"What are you not telling us Eric?" Sam said

"The body that's not moving... the. the body heat is spreading out... like there bleeding out" I growled pushing harder on the gas

_I'm coming Nell please don't go stay with me _

"Guys i just hacked into to Nell's security cameras she made it hard but i got in sh-"

"Eric" i cut him of

"Sorry she's on the bottom floor... she's hanging from some sealing racks so don't go in guns blazing... sorry i have an ID of one of the guys in there his names is Jason Miller he was the manager at Nell's restaurant she fired him"

"Yeah he hit her, so she fired him on the spot and got him kicked out"

"Well it got worse from there his wife left and took his daughter with her. He's currently homeless living in the cars that hes stolen he's wanted by the LAPD for assaulting a cop."

"Who's the other person?"

"I don't know they have a ho- NELL" He yelled

"What? what happened?"

"She's screaming there hurting her"

"Eric where two minutes away will get her she will be okay"

"Callen they have a gun pointed at her chest" I growled pulling up out side the club i went running in Sam, Deeks and Kensi where right behind me.

"Federal agent freeze" Jason turned his gun onto me and before i could pull the trigger Nell's legs wrapped around Jason's neck

"You leave him the hell alone"  
Kensi shot her gun of when the second person tried to run.

Jason tried to struggle against her legs but they looked strong

"Drop your weapon and she will let you go" I could see the pain in Nell's eyes

Jason dropped the weapon and Nell let him drop to the ground.

Sam moved cuffing him as i ran to Nell, i went to lift her by her legs but she cried out in pain

"Sorry"

"Its okay just do it" i quickly lifted her of as she cried

"Hetty we need and ambulance for Nell"

"Kensi give me you belt" she quickly flicked it of handing it to me, i seen Nells eyes roll in the back of her head

"Nell stay with me stay awake you can't go to sleep"

"_So tired_" She whispered

"I know but you gotta stay awake please stay awake" i lifted her head sitting her up

"_I'm sorry_" tears start to fall down her face

"Why are you sorry?"

"_I didn't tell you Jason was following me_"

"Sam told us what happened we can talk about it when your better your family's safe i promise"

"_Thank you_" her eyes started to close again

"Nell stay awake come on stay awake"

"_I love you_" I smiled kissing her head

"I love you to but you have to stay awake"

"Sorry" her body went limp in my arms

"ERIC ETA ON THE AMBULANCE

"1 minutes out you should hear them now

****No ones POV****

"24 year old female Nell Jones was in a car accident earlier today currently has a concussion stab wound to left leg multiple broken ribs saver blood loss unsure on any other injuries due to cardiac arrest on the way here"

"Okay take her into the room down the hall" the doctor turned to to Callen and the guys stopping them from following her "And you are?"

"Agent G. Callen i'm her boy friend"

"Okay Agent Callen i'm going to have to ask you to wait here right now we need to assess Miss Jones i will have one of the nurse come update you as soon as we know what is wrong with Miss Jones"

"Just make sure shes okay"

****2 hours later****

"Agent G. Callen?" one of the nurses asked

"Yeah that's me is Nell okay?"

"We had to rush Miss Jones into the surgery when she went into cardiac arrest on the way here the paramedics at to do chest compression's and while doing that they had pushed one of the broken fragments of her ribs into her lung shes fine and so is the lung but she will have trouble breathing for awhile. The stab wound to her leg was really deep actually braking the leg it self also tearing apart the ligaments and muscles she will need physiotherapy to regain full movement in her leg. Currently they are taking Miss Jones to recovery shes asleep but we are trying to wake her. At the time she does wake we recommend she does not speak because it appears her jaw is severely batted and bruised if she had taken one more hit to the jaw it would have broken. Miss Jones was awake before she went into surgery she was asking for you so if you would like to be with her when she wakes up i can take you to her"

"Yes please" I turned to the guys

"Go will call Hetty let her know that Nell's okay maybe stop Eric from wearing a hole into the ground" I nodded following the nurse as we got closer to the room i could hear the nurse

"Miss Jones please stay still"

"Don't touch me" She screamed and started coughing i quickly ran in

"Federal Agent back away from her" I seen the nurse back away Nell relaxed

"Callen?" She whispered

"Hey gorges" i walked over kissing her head "Everyone out" The nurses looked confused but walked out

"Hi" Nell smiled up at me

"Hi, the nurse say's you shouldn't talk because of your jaw" She cringed but nodded "I'm sorry this happened to you" Nell looked at me for a second then smiled "What's with the smile for"

She pulled my hand so my face was closer to her's

"Because even though this happened because of something i did you still think you have to say sorry. It wasn't your fault, he did what he did because he's crazy and he's watched to many movies, i'll be okay... just don't leave"

"I'm not going any where without you"

"Good" she smiled yawning

"Rest get some sleep i'll be here when you wake up" She held onto my hand and pulled in with hers holding it to her face.

After half an hour of holding my hand there i knew she wasn't going to let it go so i called Sam

"G everything okay?"

"Yeah come to Nell's room for a second. It's room 258" I hung up and a few seconds later he came running in gun drawn "Put your gun away she's fine i just need you to grab that chair" i pointed to the other side of the bed "She has my hand and i don't want to move it and risk waking her up"

"Sure G" He grabbed the chair pulling it around so it was behind me, as i sat down Nell's hand tightened around mine

"She's going to be okay G"

"I know

**_One more chapter after which will be the epilogue please tell me what you think :)_**


	6. Big Day!

Chapter 6

I felt Nell's hand tighten on mine making me look up at her her eyes fluted open she cringed for a second trying to figure out where she was.

"Nell, baby it's Callen your in the hospital your safe i got you" i lent down kissing her head

Her head turned smiling at me, "I know...Lay with me. Please"

"Nell I can't there's not enough room"

"I'll make room just please lay with me i need you to hold me" I nodded as she started to move towards the edge of the bed

"Careful" i said when she cringed.

I gently got into the bed laying on my side, she moved over curling herself into my chest

"The girl that was there... did you get her?"

"Yeah we did, she's two floors down from us... Kensi shot her, shes in critical condition" I pulled back looking down at Nell shocked when he felt her smile against my chest

"She was one of my means girls in High school Jason knew that Kayla had a grudge against me we all went to school together, he knew she wanted revenge i guess they have been planing this for a really long time"

"Why would she come after you... what did you do?"

"I punched her in front of the entire school because she called my little brother an idiot... she peed her self, after that day she never came back to school she kept threatening me, then i moved her with Steve and well you know the reset"

"So this was all just stupid revenge" she nodded "Well your safe now" i pulled her to my chest gently "_I love you" _I whispered

Epilogue 1 Year 2 Months later

**Nell's POV**

"Nell hurry up we have to go before we lose our table" I rolled my eyes smiling at Callen. i turned around

"Zip me up please"

"You know it is your bar and restaurant there not going to give up your place"

"I know that and they know that there just telling em to hurry up so we don't start something that we can't finish cause they will walk in" Callen laughed zipping me "Thanks

"Well have fun then and don't drink to much" i smiled leaning up ad kissing him quickly

"I promise, have fun with the boys don't get to drunk both bride and groom hung over on there wedding day not the best thing"

"I will get Eric to cut me off when he thinks i've drunk to much" i laughed shaking my head

"Yeah good luck with that one your likely scare him into letting you drink more"

"I made the promise to you and i keep it"

"I know just don't count on Eric telling you know, you know he's scared of you remember"

"I don't know why"

"Just be nice for tonight okay" i kissed him one more time and quickly bent down using his hand to put on my shoes "Have fun i love you and i will so you tomorrow"

"Love you to-"

"Oh and don't let my brother's pick on you i know you won't do anything because there my brothers but i don't mind if you have to kick there ass just don't bruise the face i need those face's for the wedding pictures"

"Okay no face hitting good to know"

"okay bye" i kissed him a few more times then quickly left

We all got into the cab heading towards the bar as we got there Kensi pulled me into a hug whispering in my ear

"Are you sure you want to come here tonight?" i smiled nodding

"It's fine Kenz if i need out i'll let you know"

"Okay"

It took me 3 months to even drive past this place it took me another 2 just step inside. Callen was there the whole time holding my hand making sure i was okay.

The place had been cleaned and repainted the blood had stained the floor i wanted to knock the place down never open the doors never let anyone near it... but it wasn't my place to do that, that place is more Steve's then it ever was mine.

I run it i pay the bills but it's his place... it's... home.

The day that i walked into there i watched the video of that day, they say watching it can either be stupid or it can be good i choose to let it be good.

I didn't want something bad that happened destroy this place for me.

Callen wanted to watch the video but i wouldn't let him i deleted every trace of it, the courts are the only people that have the video.

Jason was sentenced to 20 years in prison without chance of parole.

His wife came to see me the day after i got out of hospital saying how she was so sorry but i told her to get out if she was going to apologize for him she didn't do what he did so there was no need to be sorry.

It took awhile for me to get back to working again for people to start to treat me like me again but we all got there in time. Callen's still jumpy when it comes to me when i'm needed on a case in the field he jumps down Hetty's throat screaming at her that he forbids me to go out... you can guess that doesn't end well.

We moved in together 8 months ago right after he proposed it was kind of sweet, he took me out for dinner and then took me to the beach where we sat there just watching the waves when he just whispered in my ear

_Marry me_

And he wasn't asking he was telling me. I couldn't say no... why would i say no i mean look at him.

"Nell come on have a drink with us" Molly said smiling at me

"Not right now maybe later after i've had something to eat" I smiled at her

"you okay you spaced out for a while there"

"Yeah i'm fine, come on let's get something to eat and go have some fun" i yelled walking into the bar away from the restaurant

****Next Day****

"Well by the power invested in me i now pronounce you Husband and wife, you can kiss your wife now Mr. Callen" Hetty and everyone start clapping and laughing when Callen dipped me kissing me.

After everyone had eaten and it was time for speeches and dances Alex, Mark, Lewis, Allan, Dax and Driver all stood up smiling.

"Ahh hello everyone I'm Alex and these are my brother's who are also Nell's brother's, we are up here with a surprise for our little sister." I cringed closing my eyes "A few year's ago our older brother Steve passed away and we know how much you wished he was here with you today and were sorry that he's not but we know he is here watching over us keeping an eye out for his best friend" I smiled feeling a tear run down my cheek. Callen wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close "When he passed you sang the most beautiful song called Butterfly Kisses.. we recorded you singing that day and we thought now would be the perfect time to play it, while you have your first dance with your brother's" Mark turned around behind him pushing play.

"_There's two things I know for sure:_" I started to cry Harder Alex came over pulling me to his chest  
_She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy'slittle girl.  
As I drop to my knees by her bed at night  
She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes" _ He would be so proud of the women you have be come Nelly Belly" i smiled nodding

"I know thank you  
_"and I thank god for all of the joy in my life_  
_Oh, but most of all_

Mark_"For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;_  
_sticking little_white flowers_all up in her hair;_  
_"Walk beside the pony, Daddy, it's my first ride."_  
_"I know the cake looks funny, Daddy, but I sure tried."_  
_Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right_  
_To deserve a hug every morning And butterfly kisses at night._

Lewis "_Sweet 16 today_  
_She's looking like her mama a little more everyday" _You know me not a great dancer so this won't be long but i love you and i'm happy that you meet someone that treats you like the queen you are" i laughed smiling  
_One part woman, the other part girl._  
_To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls_  
_Trying her wings out in a great big world._  
_But I remember..._

Allan "_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer;_  
_sticking little white flowers all up in her hair._  
_"You know how much I love you, Daddy,_  
_But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time."_  
_Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right_  
_to deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses at night._

Dax"_All the precious time_  
_Like the wind, the years go by._  
_Precious butterfly._  
_Spread your wings and fly._

_She'll change her name today._  
_She'll make a promise and I'll give her away._  
_Standing in the bride-room just staring at her._  
_She asked me what I'm thinking and I said_  
_"I'm not sure-I just feel like I'm losing my _baby girl_."_  
_She leaned over" _ Dax let my hand go and handed it to Driver

_Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there,_  
_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair"_  
_"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy-it's just about time."_  
_"Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy? Daddy, don't cry" _You look beautiful today sis i love you have i hope you are this happy for the rest of your life" i smiled wiping my tears away  
_Oh, with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right._  
_To deserve her love every morning and butterfly kisses_

Cody aka Dad _I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._  
_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember_  
_Every hug in the morning and butterfly kisses..._

"I love you Nell take care of your self okay" I smiled kissing his cheek

"Always do"

"Okay ladies and gentlemen it's now time for the Husband and Wife Dance. Mr. and Mrs. Callen to the middle of the floor" I laughed when i felt Callen's arms around my waist lifting me slightly carrying me to the middle of the floor

"Come on Mrs Callen dance with me" I smiled kissing his cheek quickly when Lego House came on

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down_

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And color you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now

"Well last but not least before we get to the good party stuff our little Nell has requested my help today for a surprise for her new husband"  
"What's she talking about?" G asked looking down at me

"Wait to see" i quickly kissed him and moved to the stage smiling when Kenz hugged me handing me the MIC

"Hi everyone... thank you all for coming out to celebrate this amazing day with us." I smiled turning to G Kenzi had just stuck the chair behind him making him sit

"I wanted to thank you for putting up with my mode'y butt lately so i got you a little something" i turned around grabbing the bag under the table "But you being you it was a little hard to pick something out for you cause you just don't have alot of things so its hard to get the right thing any way here" i quickly handed it to him.

I laughed smiling when he grabbed my wrist pulling me to sit on his lap

He started to open it pulling out the envelope

"Read it out loud" I whispered putting the MIC next to him

"I do not have a face to see, or put inside a frame. I do not have soft cheeks to kiss; I don't yet have a name. You can't yet hold my tiny hands, nor whisper in my ear." Callen looked up me confused

"Keep reading" i whispered

"It's still too soon to sing a song, or cuddle me so near. But all will change come Feb 16th, that's when they say I'm due. I can't wait till I meet you Daddy." G sat there steering at the card.

Mum came over crying she tried to pull me into a hug but his hands tightened a little still gentle but unmovable

"Congratulations honey were so happy for you both"

"Thank you" I hugged her back

"How long have you known?"

"Awhile, i wanted to tell you sooner but i was worried about what you were going to say... you told me you didn't know if you wanted to have kids but since i found out i've been asking you more question trying to push it in and then here we are"

"Wow i'm going to be a dad" I smiled wrapping mars around his neck

"Yes you are" I laughed when he jumped up dropping the present on the ground i gasped as i heard the smash "Crap" G put me down and lent down to pick up the bag "It's a photo in a frame it's picture number 1" he looked at me confused.

I lent over wiping away the glass "This is what i look like at 3 months every month from now and until the baby's born i take a picture showing how big ive gotten"

"I'll fix the frame get another glass, i'm sorry" i smiled laughing

"It's fine" he looked mad "It wasn't anything fancy i can put it in the album it's safe in there" he nodded pulling me into a hug.

Before he could ask more question's i seen Matt walking towards us

"Hey sis i just wanted to tell you both that i'm happy for you both and that i hope your first born is named after me" i snorted rolling my eyes

"In your dreams big guy"

"Nell Bell you have to help me" Dax ran over "Driver and Alex are ganging up on me they think we can't do Boogie shoes now that it's been to long"

I snorted smiling at Matt "Oh it's so on" i looked at Callen smiling

Dax grabbed my hand pulling me onto the dance floor i smiled hearing boogie Shoes by KC and The Sunshine Band start up

I smiled holding up my dress standing the way i need when it starts

"You ready?" Dax asked

"Always" We both smiled and started dancing

Half way through the song i heard the girls yell out 'Go Nell'

I smiled when i seen G's eyes widen when Dax flipped me backwards.

Once we finished everyone started clapping

"WOW NELL AND DAX" Molly and Noah yelled

"I didn't know she could dance like that" I heard Sam say

"I didn't either"

"It's cause i don't" i called over to them "I don't dance like this, Dax and i entered a dance thing for him to get into the the Dance academy i spent a good part of a year learning how to dance like that it's not that easy"

"It's why i love her so much and would kill anyone that tried to hurt her" Dax glared at G

"I know"

"Alright everyone enjoy the reset of the party do your own thing i think the bride and groom need a small brake. There's a table out back so you can get some air" I smiled pulling Callen out

Once we were out side he smiled at me pulling me close

"Today has to be one of the best day's of my life" i smiled kissing his lips

"I'll have to agree with that" I gasped as he lifted me on the table lifting my dress high on my hips he looked down smiling when he seen the little lace number i had on underneath

"Defiantly best day ever"

****1 hour later****

Callen and I finally came up for air when Kensi banged on the door telling us they couldn't turn the music up any louder

"We need photo's now" kensi called

"Come on help me get this dress back on"

"It's barely of" Callen said laughing

"Yeah who's fault is that"

"Hey i couldn't wait to take every thing of i can do all that later"

"You such a perv let's go before someone else comes after us" We both quickly laughed fixing up our cloths luckily my hair and dress didn't look like it had been touched.

Once we got to where everyone was taking photo's you could see my brother's all standing there smiling

"Nell hurry up and take a picture with us" i smiled running over to them

"Okay first photo you have to be laying in our arms like this" Dax lifted me and turned me side ways everyone was else started to hold parts of my body i smiled putting my head on my hands

"1.2.3" the camera flashed

"Okay another cool one then will take a good family one"

"What's the other cool one" they all smiled unbuttoning the top of there shirts i laughed when i seen all the super hero pictures on there chest

Alex, - Superman

Mark, -Batman

Lewis, -Iron Man

Allan, -Green Lantern

Dax ,-Green Arrow

Driver,- Spider Man

"I love it let's do it but first" I ran around jumping on Allan's back holding his shirt open.

He knew my new favorite TV show was Arrow

"CHEESE!"

Defiantly the best day EVER

_Thank you all for reading it means so much to me thank you for the reviews and PM's about what i could do better it means alot to me thank you :) I'm sorry it is such a short story but i didn't want to drag it out to much thank you all for reading :)_


End file.
